Sentimientos Encontrados
by Serebi
Summary: Pensamientos de Ken y Miyako centrados en episodios de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Digimon no me pertenece es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai

* * *

**"_No quiero estropear su equipo de trabajo"_**

Ken miraba por quinta ocasión el mensaje que le envió a Miyako diez minutos antes.

Después de sobrevivir días atrás a la emboscada de Arukenimon en aquella enorme casa, Ken pensó que los digielegidos finalmente lo aceptarían en el equipo.

Pero estaba equivocado. Iori Hida no lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Él, Ken Ichijouji, cuya sola presencia en un lugar público enloquecía a sus fanáticas,que gritaban y le obsequiaban regalos por montones. Ken Ichojouji, despreciado por el orgulloso Iori Hida.

Iori Hida no le parecía un chico malo, pero se mostraba muy altanero con él. Después de aceptar que fue mala idea que Daisuke los animara a digievolucionar sus Digimons para derrumbar una torre de control -la cual según Motomiya, Flamedramon no logró destruir- Ken se retiró de la escena comentando que sabía que no lo aceptarían en su equipo.

Una oleada de pánico sacudió a Ken. ¡Y él como un iluso, pensando en ser aceptado!, ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por eso en su vida?«Ken,deberías aprender a ser como tú hermano Osamu.. », «Siempre ocuparás un lugar importante en el corazón de tus padres, pero…, no es común tener un hijo prodigio como tú hermano, así que siempre será primero él y luego tú…¿comprendes?», «Hermano de Ichijouji… ¿podrías darle esta carta a tu hermano Osamu? es que me da mucha vergüenza acercarme a alguien tan importante como Osamu sama…»

No, nadie lo había necesitado jamás. Pensaba que tal vez sería diferente esta vez. Pero él era tan prescindible para Iori Hida como lo había sido para los demás, empezando con sus padres hasta culminar con todo Japón.

En la escuela siempre se referían a él como el hermano menor de Ichijouji. No tenía nombre ni apellido , simplemente era el hermano de Osamu Ichijouji. Ken se sentía como el hermano gemelo opacado. Aquel que es siempre rezagado y solamente se acuerdan de su existencia cuando lo comparan por motivos académicos, deportivos, culturales y,¿por qué no? físicos.

Daba igual lo mucho que se esforzara por demostrar lo que valía, el final siempre era inevitable. A esas alturas ya tendría que haberse le dolía. ¡Como le dolía!

Él también tenía sentimientos, dolores, deseos y necesidades como todo el mundo. ¿Acaso los había suprimido por completo al tener que pasarse años conteniéndolos, obligado a obedecer y a callar frente a su prominente hermano?

Iori Hida, un chico orgulloso y necio. ¡Quién lo diría! Rechazado y a la vez rescatado de morir, por el miembro más joven del equipo.

Al salvarlo de caer de una gran altura ,por ende de una muerte segura, Iori le devolvió la deuda salvándolos a él y a Stingmon,de ahogarse en aquel fregadero enorme con la ayuda de Submarimon.

Sin embargo…,fue una suerte que una de las digievoluciones de Armadimon fuera Submarimon, un digimon marino , procedente de el digiegg de la Sinceridad.

_Si no fuera por que esa evolución era marina…_

Ken no dudó en sacrificarse cuando cayeron en la telaraña y , un Dokugumon controlado por la flauta de Arukenimon, se aproximaba hacia ellos . Iori, el chico analítico, observó que en ese lugar se encontraba un aire acondicionado, y aunque pidió ayuda a Miyako, Hikari y Takeru, ninguno de ellos acudió en su rescate al encontrarse bajo ataque enemigo.

Si no fuera por que cerca de él, cayó un pedazo de madera del piso que Digmon minutos atrás destruyó y, el cual sujetó con sus piernas como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol, y lo lanzó a Daisuke.

_Si no fuera por ese fragmento de piso, ese aire acondicionado y el tiro certero de Daisuke …_

¿Me dicen niño genio?Si fuera tan genio- como dicen que soy- hubiera evitado que Stingmon y Armadimon evolucionaran. Arukenimon controlaba a los insectos con su flauta y vaya que olvidé lo elemental: que la digievolución de Wormmon es un insecto.

_Y pensar que mi propio compañero, el mismo que siempre creyó en mí, estuvo a punto de eliminarnos…_

Ken se encogió de hombros.

Pero no todo acabó ahí, si fuera tan genio- como aseguran que soy- hubiera expresado que el esconderse en un cajón era el lugar menos seguro ya que nuestros compañeros digimons tenían un taladro y un agijón como armas, en pocas palabras; objetos puntiagudos y penetrantes. Y nosotros quedamos encerrados escuchando como la madera saltaba en pedazos del exterior por los constantes taladro de oro que Digmon efectuaba. Escuchábamos el sonido cada vez más cercano y nuestros ritmos cardíacos incrementarse considerablemente.

Si no fuera por que tenemos esos D-Terminal, los cuales nos permiten comunicarnos entre nosotros por medio de mensajes… No hubiéramos logrado contactar a los otros digielegidos presentes en la casa.

_Si no hubiera sido por Miyako y su avanzado conocimiento en software de audio…_

_Si no hubiera estado esa computadora en buen estado con su equipo completo en la habitación en la que se encontraban Hikari y Takeru, y si hubiera faltado servicio de electricidad en esa casa…_

_Si no hubiera sido por esos pequeños detalles…_

-Ahora estaríamos muertos- dije en voz baja.

Iori Hida no era capaz de comprender lo afortunados que eran de encontrarse vivos ¿o sí?

Ken vio morir frente a sus ojos a dos seres importantes en su vida : su hermano Osamu y Wormmon.

Su hermano se interpuso en el camino evitando que ese camión zigzagueante y cuyo conductor manejaba bajo los influjos del alcohol los atropellara.

Osamu le comentó más de una vez que al cumplir la mayoría de edad compraría una cerveza, solamente una- para comprobar si era tan deliciosa como los adultos y anuncios de televisión aseguraban- lo que son las ocurrencias de la vida…, no alcanzó a tomar una gota de alcohol y sin embargo, falleció por culpa de ella.

Años después como si no fuera suficiente la pérdida de su propio hermano, la desgracia golpeó nuevamente en su vida. Wormmon sacrificó su vida, confiando en que Ken se liberaría del Emperador de los Digimons.

_Gracias a Osamu sigo vivo, y gracias a Wormmon volví a ser yo mismo. Quién pensaría que yo, el digielegido de la bondad, imploré que ambos desaparecieran de mi vista… _

Ken volteó a ver a Stingmon que derribaba otra aguja de control y sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Es que… acaso Iori Hida, ese orgulloso chico ¿no podía ver lo inevitable?

Ken exhaló profundamente. Bajó su vista a su digivice y por sexta ocasión miró el mensaje enviado.

No me arrepiento de enviarles esa respuesta. Si antes, cuando fui emperador de los Digimons los cinco chicos se las pudieron arreglar solos, en esta ocasión también lo lograrán.

Me pregunto…¿Qué sería de mi vida en estos momentos si Osamu estuviera aquí?

Osamu sería el niño elegido , de eso no tengo duda, ya que siempre fue mejor que yo en todo y quizás yo lo hubiera acompañado ocasionalmente al Digimundo a visitar a Wormmon…Sí, así sería. Estoy seguro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Stingmon destruía la sexta aguja de control. Cuando lanzaba el Ataque De Aguijón escuchó aquel sonido familiar que emitía el D-terminal de Ken cuando recibía un mensaje.

Se giró y se encontró a Ken muy pensativo.

Ken podía engañar a Daisuke y los otros niños elegidos, pero no podía engañarlo a él. No por algo era su compañero digimon.

Sabía que Ken deseaba enmendar todo el daño que ocasionó en el Digimundo, y que no quería permanecer solo. Pero, primero debía obtener el perdón y aprobación de todos. No se sentiría tranquilo hasta conseguir la aprobación grupal.

A veces Ken lograba desconcertarlo con su actitud atípica. Aun así , era su compañero humano y él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo a salir de su ensimismamiento aunque tuviera que sacrificarse nuevamente con el fin de lograrlo.

Se acercó sigilosamente a Ken que miraba su D-Terminal.

Al notar su presencia, Ken alzó la vista.

-Vamos Ken-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Ken haciéndose el desentendido.

-Daisuke y sus amigos te están buscando.

-Ellos están mejor sin mí- declaró en voz débil.

Ken iba a explicarme los motivos que lo obligaban a permanecer aislado. Pero, en ese instante escuchamos una voz a la distancia.

-¡Ken Ichijouji!- gritó una voz de mujer.

Nos giramos y observamos a Aquilamon que se aproximaba a nosotros. Si Aquilamon se encontraba ahí, eso significaba que su compañera, la chica de cabello lila y grandes anteojos iba con él.

-¿Miyako san?- escuché decir a Ken, visiblemente conmocionado.

-Ven conmigo ahora mismo- ordenó la chica al acercarse a hizo un digimon increíblemente fuerte.

La chica prosiguió hablando rápidamente-: ¡Necesitamos a Paildramon!

Ken la miraba con expresión de asombro. Pero tras explicar el motivo de su llegada, pareció deprimirse.

Ken se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a Aquilamon con la cabeza baja.

Presentía que algo bueno no iba a suceder en todo esto.

-Miyako, lo siento pero…

-Idiota- reprendió la chica.

-¿Idiota?-repitió él incrédulo por el adjetivo que utilizó.

-¡Ken reacciona!- levantó su mano derecha y con toda su fuerza abofeteó el rostro de Ken.

Por la fuerza de la bofetada Ken se inclinó hacia adelante.

Yo me quedé en blanco sin saber que hacer. No esperaba que esa chica fuera a lastimarlo.

Esperé vacilante la reacción de Ken.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

-¡Ken Ichojouji!- se escuchó una voz a distancia pero lo suficientemente reconocible.

Giré mi cabeza y divisé a Aquilamon aproximándose al cubo donde me encontraba junto a Stingmon que levitaba a mi lado.

-¿Miyako?- dije conmocionado.

Me sentí confundido al verla llegar, era la primera vez que venían en mi búsqueda, las veces anteriores solamente nos enviábamos textos, y así nos contactábamos. Pero esta vez, fue diferente, vino personalmente por mí.

-Ven conmigo ahora mismo- ordenó la chica al acercarse a hizo un digimon increíblemente fuerte.

Levanté la vista y miré a Miyako, ella me miraba ceñuda mientras explicaba apresurada la situación, bajé mis ojos nuevamente todavía escuchando su mensaje.

-¡Ken!- Stingmon me apremió a que fuéramos

-Necesitamos a Paildramon- terminó de explicarme.

_Así que era eso… Sólo me buscaba por la digievolución._

En ese momento el recuerdo de Iori se reflejó en mi mente. No me querían en su equipo. _Él_ no me quería en su equipo. Solamente querían que Stingmon evolucionara. Sólo por eso vino en mi búsqueda… Para lograr la digievolución DNA…, no por que me consideraban parte de su equipo o peor aun, su amigo.

Pero, yo me sentía indeciso. Mi voz interior me decía que fuera y otra parte me repetía que no era bienvenido.

_¿Qué ocurriría si me niego a ir?¿Y si Iori no acepta luchar al encontrarme ahí? ¿Y si Daisuke se molesta conmigo y voy en vano?_

El solo hecho de estar haciéndose aquellas preguntas le indicó mas sobre su estado mental de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Me levanté y me acerque a Aquilamon decidido.

-Miyako, lo siento pero…

Vi como Miyako mordió su labio inferior y a través de su mirada echaba chispas de ira.

-Idiota- dijo ella sin ocultar la cólera que sentía en su voz.

-¿Idiota?- pregunté sorprendido. Miyako siempre se dirigía a mi con amabilidad, entonces ¿por qué me...?

-¡Ken reacciona!- gritó ella.

No terminé de sugestionarme el por qué del asunto…,y en ese instante fue cuando sucedió.

Miyako ,la chica amable que días atrás me escribió que estaba agradecida y esperaba formara parte de su equipo y me sonreía dulcemente mientras me marchaba, ella misma…

Me dio una bofetada.

Me incliné hacia adelante debido al impacto y fue cuando reaccioné.

Miyako se quedó mirandome fijamente, y parecía sentirse al mismo tiempo preocupada y culpable, pero también esperanzada , todo al mismo tiempo.

Inspiré profundamente y luego dejé escapar el aire lentamente. Había tomado una decisión.

-Iré- le dije con voz firme.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les parece el fic? Siempre quise hacer una historia basada en esta escena. Puede que la personalidad de Ken sea distinta a como es en la serie o más del tipo Emperador.

Pero al ser muy serio, siento que guarda toda esa inseguridad y bueno, un día tiene que explotar. Estoy segura que cambió su manera de ser por segunda ocasión cuando los demás chicos lo trataron como amigo.

Y por primera vez se mostró como es realmente: un chico dulce que me cautivó jeje aunque no sea real lo adoro!


	2. A Flor de Piel

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai.

* * *

Era de noche. En la casa de la familia Inoue se preparaban para cenar. Ese día no le tocaba a Miyako ayudar en el negocio. Se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, -algo raro en ella- que acostumbra a platicar con sus hermanas y hermano mientras ven la televisión juntos aprovechando el poco tiempo que se pueden ver por las actividades escolares y familiares.

Poromon miraba extrañado a su compañera digielegida, pero no se atrevió a emitir un sonido. No quería que su amiga descargara su frustración contra él. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Miyako no podría soportar mantener en secreto sus inquietudes, al ser una chica muy sincera .Cuando eso sucediera, él estaría ahí para apoyarla y aconsejarla como siempre lo hacía. Lentamente se alejó del cuarto, mientras escuchaba a su compañera sollozar. No soportaba verla en ese estado, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para platicar con ella. Se alejó a ver el programa de samuráis que miraba con regularidad Momoe.

Miyako se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en el día que acababa de pasar. Todavía no podía asimilar lo que ocurrió unas horas atrás. Comenzó a divagar en lo que pasó ese día, que resultó ser todo- menos ordinario- ni siquiera se percató cuando Poromon abandonó la habitación al estar muy sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Unas horas atrás, fueron derrotados por BlackWarGreymon. Milagrosamente,salieron con vida de esa batalla, por que éste Digimon, no obedeció las órdenes de Arukenimon. Para suerte de los digielegidos.

Sin embargo, a Miyako ,no le agobiaba en ese momento la huida de BlackWarGreymon, ni tampoco le preocupaba el saber el por que no obedeció a su creadora. Lo único que tenía en su mente era a Ken Ichijouji. Si. A Ken Ichijouji.

Y toda esa mezcla de emociones, se debían, ni más ni menos, por su típica reacción espontánea que tuvo cuando fue a buscarlo.

Sintió una momentánea oleada de ira y frustración, al leer la respuesta de Ken en su D-Terminal : _"No quiero estropear su equipo de trabajo"_

«¿Equipo de trabajo?»,«¿Qué no ve que estamos en peligro de morir y que su digimon es el ú-n-i-c-o que puede digievolucionar en DNA con XVmon?», «Ese Ichijouji me va a escuchar, ¡ya verá! »

Al ver la reacción pesimista de sus compañeros al leer el correo, sintió que tenía que hacer algo de inmediato , llamó a Aquilamon, decidida a ir por Ken, dejando solo a dos Digimons en el campo de batalla.

Con ayuda de su digivice ubicó a Ken -que para su buena suerte- no se encontraba lejos de donde apareció BlackWarGreymon. No sabía con exactitud que le diría cuando lo enfrentara. Pero, estaba completamente segura, de que el chico más inteligente de Japón, era después de todo, un chico racional. Eso era lo que pensaba. Hasta ese momento.

Su Digivice comenzó a destellar más fuerte- lo que indicaba que Ken se encontraba en esa área- y no tardó Aquilamon en ubicarlos. Vieron a Stingmon cerca de unos cubos- al parecer platicando con su compañero digielegido-

«Aquilamon se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ellos, cuando yo, como siempre, no pude evitar gritar, logrando llamar la atención de ambos que parecían sorprendidos».«Recuerdo que le explique rápidamente a Ken la situación y el por que necesitábamos su ayuda de inmediato, yo esperaba que se subiera de inmediato al hombro de Stingmon como usualmente hace, pero en lugar de eso, desvió la mirada y sin esperarlo, me respondió que no me acompañaría. Yo me quedé pasmada al escuchar su respuesta. ¿Escuché bien y su respuesta era un no? ¿O los nervios me traicionaban esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde? Al ver como desviaba su mirada, fue cuando comprendí, que no estaba alucinando ni nada por el estilo, el mismo Ken Ichijouji, rechazaba mi petición.»

«Sentí como la sangre me hervía. Lamentablemente, no pude evitar, lo que sucedió.»

Estaba tan enojada con él, que no toleraba verlo y oírlo un instante más.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada siniestra. Finalmente, se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose una estúpida al creer que Ken le correspondería al ir en su búsqueda. «Si hubiera sido Daisuke, no dudaría en acompañarlo, pero como se trata de mi…»

Era la primera vez que Ken la veía realmente enojada, y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. Lo necesitaban, pero él parecía no comprenderlo.

-Lo siento- escuchó decir a Ken, logrando sobresaltarla. Ella se volvió de inmediato y se encontró con su mirada. No era la misma mirada que minutos atrás titubeó en responderle, ésta se veía con determinación. Esperó a que el chico articulara una palabra. Fueron unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos ya que el chico no respondía. Lo miraba entre molesta y esperanzada a la vez. Finalmente, Ken abrió su boca y dijo lo que ella tanto esperaba escuchar:

-Iré- le respondió con determinación.

Ken se subió a Aquilamon lo cual le sorprendió un poco ya que esperaba que se fuera con Stingmon. Avanzaron en silencio y ambos miraban fijamente al frente sin dirigirse la mirada. Parecían dos personas tirando de los extremos de una cuerda. El único sonido que se escuchaba en ese trayecto, era el aleteo de Stingmon. Sabía que Ken estaba molesto con ella, y comprendía que el chico tenía sus motivos para estarlo, pero ella también tuvo los suyos para abofetearlo.

-Siento mucho el haberme rehusado- dijo Ken repentinamente, mirando todavía al frente.

Miyako sintió como una explosión de júbilo recorrió su cuerpo al escucharlo hablar.

-Y yo lamento haberte abofeteado-respondió ella mientras fingía acomodarse las gafas evitando el contacto visual.- Pero… Ken, tienes que entender que somos un equipo.

-¿Un equipo?- Ken volvió rápidamente la vista hacia ella.

-No sé que pasa por la mente de Iori. Pero si sé que no se puede ir por la vida huyendo de todos, solo por unos cuantos que no te acepten.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme- repuso él tímidamente.

-No tienes que decirlo-. Miyako entendió. También ella vivía en un mundo donde tenía que competir con sus hermanos Mantarou, Momoe y Chizuru por la atención de sus padres. Era extraño como una afirmación tan sencilla había logrado formar un vínculo de mutua comprensión entre ambos.

-¿Recuerdas el mensaje que te envié cuando nos ayudaste con Golemon?

Ken asintió.

-Admito que al igual que todos, yo también creí que habías asesinado a Thunderballmon, pero, cuando Palmon nos contó que Arukenimon convirtió una aguja de control en un digimon, me sentí tan mal por creer que eras capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Por eso Ken, debes informarnos todo lo que sabes para no volver a cometer los mismos malentendidos.

-Lo lamento- Ken bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y luego la desvió con rapidez.

«¿Acaso pensaba que iba a abofetearlo de nuevo?». Pero en ese momento la realidad le llegó de golpe, debía informarle la situación y de lo fácil que ese Digimon derrumbó a Nefertimon y Pegasusmon. Así que siguiendo a su lado racional le contó lo que ocurrió. Llegaron con Daisuke y aunque Stingmon y XVmon evolucionaron no fueron capaces de derrotar a su oponente. Sabía que tenía que preocuparse más por saber las intenciones de ese digimon, pero sin embargo, no podía lograrlo, ya que la sola idea de que Ken la tratara distinto le atormentaba en cierta manera.

Y esa fue la razón por la cual se encontraba recostada en su cama. No podía creer lo mal que se comportó con Ken. Deseaba regresar el tiempo y cambiar ese momento. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

«Por qué no le dije: "Ken necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que ese digimon es muy peligroso y podemos resultar lastimados" En lugar de ello, le di una cachetada. ¡Una cachetada! ¡Por todos los cielos! Cuando él ha sufrido tanto y solamente quiere integrarse al equipo». Los ojos se le arrasaron en lágrimas al recordarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas con exasperación.

«Le di una cachetada a Ken Ichijouji con esta mano »repitió en voz baja, mientras examinaba su mano derecha nuevamente-. «¡Una cachetada! »

Si la idea de estrechar la mano de Daisuke aquella ocasión, cuando él y Ken jugaron aquel partido de fútbol le pareció bochornoso, esto era mil veces peor. Sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas al recordar como Ken se puso su mano varias veces sobre la mejilla que ella abofeteó. Sabía que se tocaba por el dolor, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera chica que se atrevía a tocarlo -aunque fuera por medio de un golpe- y aunque no sabia con exactitud si era cierto, la sola idea de suponer que era la primera, le agradó.

«_Toque a Ken…_»,«_ ¡a Ken Ichijouji!_ » ,«¡Ken Ichijouji ,el chico más inteligente y guapo de Japón!» Sintió algo extraño cuando Ken la acompañó en lugar de alejarse. Una emoción que nunca había experimentado antes con nadie más.

«Bueno, no lo toque exactamente. Llevaba puestos esos molestos guantes blancos… Debí quitármelos antes. Pero; no era como si tuviera planeado abofetearlo, ¿o sí? »,«Pero… no fue con contacto físico ¿verdad? Llevaba puestos los guantes y no pude sentir su piel, pero de todas maneras fue un contacto indirecto. Ya que aunque fuera con los guantes sentí su pómulo y su calidez » de nueva cuenta sus emociones la traicionaban.

«No me arrepiento de haberlo abofeteado, después de todo se lo merecía. Mira que voy por él en persona y después que le explico que estamos en peligro se niega a ir, y todo por lo que vaya a pensar Iori de él.», «Creo que debí de abofetear a Iori en lugar de a Ken. Mira que hacerse creer muy maduro para su edad y reacciona de esa manera, ya hablaré con Iori de esto…»

Miyako meneó la cabeza con un gesto negativo

«Búscate otra cosa en que pensar Miyako, recuerda que BlackWarGreymon es muy peligroso», «No pierdas el tiempo pensando en tonterías»

De pensar en Ken decidió centrar su atención en el Digimundo y en algo que no se había preguntado hasta hace unos días atrás : Su vestimenta. Koushiro le explicó, tiempo atrás, que el Digimundo proyectaba lo que uno realmente deseaba. Por eso, la ropa de Daisuke cambió, y aparecieron unos googles en su cabeza-como símbolo de la valentía al recordar a su ídolo estudiantil ; Taichi Yagami – él cual llevaba unos también.

«Aquella vez que Iori y yo no pudimos viajar, si me llegué a imaginar el Digimundo como un lugar lleno de aventuras y emociones intensas. Cuando nos transportamos, al día siguiente, mientras nos dirigíamos, me imaginé que sería parecido a una estar en película de _Indiana Jones_. »

Pero una duda la invadía. ¿Por qué su vestuario cambió cuando llegó al Digimundo? ¿Sería por ese pensamiento de imaginarse como Indiana Jones?

«A Hikari y Takeru soló les cambia el calzado, a Daisuke la chamarra y los guantes amarillos, a Iori le cambió el color de la camisa morada por una café y su pantalón café se tornó morado, Ken se aparece con su uniforme escolar y yo… ¿con traje de pilota aviadora? Debo cambiar eso»,«Pero… no pensé en ese vestuario con el que aparezco cada vez que me transporto al Digimundo, entonces, ¿por qué lo llevo? »

«Si Koushiro dice que aparecemos vestidos como " nos imaginamos" en ese caso… la próxima vez que vaya, me proyectaré como toda una estudiante de secundaria muy femenina y quizás…»

Un llamado a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Miyako es hora de cenar- le anunció su hermana Chizuru.

-Enseguida voy- le anunció.

Miyako no sabía si debía sentirse emocionada o nerviosa por encontrarse nuevamente con Ken. Ya empezaba a sentir la descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo en parte impaciencia, en parte nerviosismo y una sana dosis de miedo. Pero esperaba hablar con él, para aclararle que no fue su intención el lastimarlo. Si, eso haría la próxima vez que se vieran. Platicar y aclarar los malentendidos.

Su hermana le llamó nuevamente y salió de su habitación. Poromon la observó más animada acercarse a tomar asiento y cenar junto a Chizuru. Sabía que su compañera digielegida no podía permanecer triste o molesta por mucho tiempo- por más que entrara en pánico- eso era lo que más admiraba de ella : como era la única de los digielegidos capaz de transformar el terror en humor- aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo- Sabía que tarde o temprano le contaría el por que estuvo llorando, pero por mientras, lo único que pensaba al verla sonreír era que siempre, pero siempre, quería verla así de felíz.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este episodio. Espero les haya gustado les agradeceré muchos sus comentarios, y especiales a : Carriette (gracias por tus comentarios significan mucho para venir de una gran autora), BlueAzulCero (yo soy de Monterrey y espero pronto puedas subir esa historia kenyako y terminar tus historias de Hey Arnold!) Junengrey(muchas gracias espero te guste)Kuroda Kumiko(espero te guste que espero subir capítulos basados en esos episodios) Doquier-san (muchas gracias n_n y espero te guste esta humilde historia, lamento la demora en actualizar!)

Gracias por leerlo, ¡qué tengan un excelente día!


End file.
